Heart disease, such as coronary artery disease, may produce coronary lesions such as a stenosis (abnormal narrowing of a blood vessel) in the blood vessels that provide blood to and/or from the heart. As a result, blood flow to the heart may be restricted. A patient suffering from coronary artery disease may experience chest pain, referred to as chronic stable angina (during physical exertion) or unstable angina (when the patient is at rest). A more severe manifestation of disease may lead to myocardial infarction, or heart attack.
Anatomical modeling by noninvasive imaging may benefit a patient by assisting a physician in determining the severity of a disease and a possible treatment or treatments. Such noninvasive imaging and anatomical modeling may be performed using, for example, the systems and methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,315,812, filed on Jan. 25, 2011 by Charles A. Taylor, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Such anatomical modeling may be accompanied by, for example, automated identification of treatment options from a plurality of feasible treatment options (e.g., all possible percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) or coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) options), by analyzing noninvasively assessed coronary anatomy, and automatically designing, defining, or otherwise identifying a customized or personalized cardiac implant or other intervention for a specific patient, by analyzing noninvasively assessed coronary anatomy. For example, a recommended treatment option may be generated by an automated system, such as one or more of those described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,449,146, filed on Jul. 3, 2014 by Ryan Spilker et al., or U.S. Pat. No. 9,043,190, filed on Apr. 16, 2014 by Leo Grady et al, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
In addition to being subjected to noninvasive imaging that may be used to model and assess their coronary anatomy, patients suffering from chest pain and/or exhibiting symptoms of coronary artery disease may be subjected to one or more invasive or noninvasive procedures that may provide supplemental, more accurate, and/or more current data relating to coronary lesions and/or the anatomy of the heart. Such procedures may include, for example, electrocardiograms, biomarker evaluation from blood tests, treadmill tests, echocardiography, single positron emission computed tomography (SPECT), positron emission tomography (PET), and coronary computed tomographic angiography (CCTA). Moreover, if a patient has been determined to require interventional treatment, additional measurements may be taken via invasive or noninvasive methods during an interventional procedure (e.g., via angiogram, pressure wire, optical coherence tomography (OCT), intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), flow meters, intravascular optical imaging, external cameras in the interventional suite or operating room, etc.).
Cardiologists and other health care professionals may analyze images, models and/or other data obtained prior to an interventional and/or diagnostic procedure, when determining if and whether a suitable intervention for improving a patient's cardiovascular blood flow is necessary. However, when such data are obtained prior to an interventional and/or diagnostic procedure, their accuracy and/or precision may vary, e.g., over time as a patient's system changes or ages. Data obtained during an interventional and/or diagnostic procedure, in contrast, may be more accurate and/or more current, but may not provide a holistic view of the patient's system. Moreover, cardiologists and other medical professionals may not be able to conduct an analysis and interpretation of such data in order to make an assessment of, and make decisions for further interventional measures based on, such data, while simultaneously performing a diagnostic and/or interventional procedure.
A need exists for anatomical modeling using information obtained during a medical procedure. In addition, a need exists for a system and method for providing an updated anatomical model, one or more modeled interventional procedures, one or more recommended procedures based on the updated anatomical model, and/or one or more modeled interventional procedures to a physician or other medical professional during a medical procedure, using information obtained during the medical procedure.